Through Virage and Viridian Eyes
by Graffiti My Soul
Summary: Two girls living completely different lives. Two guys indifferent to their love. So what desperate measures will two kunoichi go through to get what they want? SasuSaku and NaruHina.


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics! DUH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two teenage girls growing up in the ninja village of Konoha.

Two teenage girls in love with two teenage guys.

Two teenage girls who have been pushed aside all their lives. What happens when facades break and everyone begins to see life through two pairs of emerald and opal eyes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Crimson Streaks and Forgotten Tears

"You are nothing but a reject. You couldn't make it to Chuunin rank and you can't even defeat your younger sister, much less your…cousin from the Branch House. Get out of my sight this instance. I have more important things to do then to watch a quivering piece of trash."

The harsh words of her father echoed in her mind as one purple-haired Hyuuga Hinata sobbed in the corner of her room. "What use am I? I'm not strong; I'm not confident, I'm not even pretty or smart. I can't get Naruto-kun to notice me and my father doesn't care about me." Weak though she may seem, Hinata was still a ninja.

When ninjas feel like their falling behind, they train.

Some in more unorthodox ways than others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura is a pinked haired ninja. What's special about her besides her slightly larger-than-normal forehead and pink hair? Not much. And that's exactly why she was fed up.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to train with me? I wanted to spar with someone." She smiled cheerfully and put her hands behind her back, cocking her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I wouldn't want to hurt you y'know. I mean no offense, but you're kinda weaker than me and uh…well I gotta spar with Sasuke-teme." Naruto twitched nervously, hoping Sakura wouldn't hit him. He really wanted to be a good friend for her, he did, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"Oh…well okay then. You should go spar with Sasuke-kun now." Sakura kept up her grin and waved lightly as she jogged off.

Inside, she was depressed. "So even Naruto won't spar with me…am I really that weak? Well I guess I'll go home and get my weapons. I can go train in the forest."

She gathered some chakra to her feet and ran off, a pink and red blur to the civilian eyes of the rest of the village. However there was someone there with special eyes that could see her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had gathered some clothes and her money, packed food and weapons, medicine, and some scrolls that she snuck from the library. Being the clan heiress meant you weren't limited in your research. She packed all of this in a shoulder bag, as well as a photo of her team. "Kiba-kun…Shino-kun…Kurenai-sensei…" She shook her head furiously and sighed. "No. I made up my mind, I'm leaving. I'll go and train hard until I am strong enough to come back and show father and the rest of the clan that I am not a defect. However long it takes, no matter what it takes." Determined, she opened her closet. Inside were multiple outfits that she had never worn before-choosing to wear baggy jackets and the like as if hiding behind the cloth. Not anymore.

She took out a pair of comfortable of midnight-blue capris and a smokey-white blouse in camisole style. Over this she put on a black cardigan sweater. Her hita-aite was around her waist, customary ninja-sandals strapped. Her kunai pouch was next to her hita-aite, and she picked up her bag.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was leaving Konoha.

She picked up a pen and some paper and started writing:

_Dear Father:_

_I am leaving. I am tired of you calling me weak. I am going on a trip outside of Konoha to train until I am strong enough to come back and prove that I am not a defect. Please do not try and get Tsunade-sama to order ANBU to get your previous heiress back, because even if they drag me back here kicking and screaming, I will leave again and again. This is my decision and you can't stop me. I will come back when I feel that I am worthy of being called, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan._

_If something happens while I am gone and for some reason, a new leader of the clan is needed, please give the position to someone you deem worthy._

_-Hinata_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Neji-nii-san:_

_I am leaving the village to train. I hope that you will understand. We used to be friends when we were little, and I am sorry that I never tried to stay in touch with you after what happened to your father._

_I'm not like the Main House. I am a defect right? I couldn't even beat you in the Chuunin Exams. So I'm going to train until I am strong enough to carry my title and hold my head up high. Good bye and I wish you the best._

_Your Cousin,_

_Hinata_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Hinabi-chan:_

_I am leaving because I am tired of father calling me a defect. I will train until I can come back and not be ashamed anymore, until I can beat Neji-nii-san and you in battle._

_If something happens while I am gone, and father needs a new heiress, tell him that both you and Neji-nii-san are fitting candidates in my opinion. _

_I will always love you no matter what, because you are still my sister. –Insert smiley face-_

_Love,_

_Hinata_

With these 3 letters written, she left them on her bed and opened the window. Hinata jumped out and snuck her way past the giant gates of the compound. She smiled wide.

For once in her life, she felt free.

She headed towards the main part of the village, planning on getting some more supplies and telling the Hokage before leaving. After all, she didn't want to be taken for a Missing-nin. But before she could get to the Hokage Tower, she heard the sound of screaming voices. She activated her Byukagan on instinct and looked in the direction of the ruckus.

Was that…Sakura??

"SAKURA!" she shouted, ignoring the fact that she was calling attention to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!" An unrecognizable voice ringed throughout the street, stopping the girl in her tracks. She looked around confused until she saw Hinata next to Ichiraku, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Hinata-chan!" she cried.

The two had been friends until Sakura found out about Hinata's crush on Naruto. She had dismissed it because she couldn't stand her now well-loved teammate, and had crushed the timid girl and broken their friendship. Still, it would sound so weird to call her "san" and there wasn't much else she could call her.

"Why are you here Hinata-chan? And what's with the new wardrobe? It looks good on you." Sakura greeted her old friend as she crossed the street to the ramen shop.

"Ano…I'm running away Sakura. I am tired of my father calling me a defect and a blemish to the Hyuuga name. I'm leaving Konoha to train until I can come back and hold my own and be proud of myself and my title."

Sakura stared at her childhood friend. "That's so brave of you Hinata-chan," she gushed emphatically, awed by the brilliance of the whole thing. "But won't you get in trouble for leaving? I mean, you should atleast go to the Hokage so they don't mark you as a Missing-nin."

"Yeah, I know. I was headed there now when I heard people shouting. You really shouldn't go so fast in the middle of the village you know, it makes people panic and they think you're chasing a criminal or something." Hinata smiled cutely.

Laughing nervously, the pink-haired girl put her hand behind her head (not unlike Naruto) and replied, "Hehe, well, I wasn't think quite straight. The truth is though, that I am so tired of being unrecognized. In a team with Sasuke-kun and Naruto, I don't stand out very much do I? I don't have any special talents and I can't help at all during missions. D-do you think it would be okay…I mean, if I went with you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-End of Chp.1-

Author's Notes: Good? Bad? What do you think? Please review! I'll upload the second chapter soon but I need some reviews so I can know what readers expect and want.


End file.
